Death and the Angel
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: 1x2 sweet fic about Duo and Heero or rather Shinigami and a Fallen Angel. . . RR


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Can't you people get it through your head.  
  
AN: Italics= thought and Quotes= Speaking please R/R**  
  
  
Death and the Angel  
By, Kisei Megami  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue:_  
Jump down from the sky  
Away from the clouds  
Far from the stars  
I find my love  
He came from the clouds  
To do me away  
He tried to leave  
I begged him to stay  
He kissed me goodbye  
And went on his way  
He recieved the punishment  
For loving me  
Being told this  
He was then demoted  
This did not phase him  
For he was devoted  
He came down to earth  
And has stayed with me  
Thus far.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_  
  
  
Duo sat on a cloud watching the world below, waiting for his next victim. There he was, Heero Yuy, soul scheduled to go to. . .Hell. This one I'm a little reluctant to take right away. He thought flying down and changing to human form.  
He followed this "victim" ,as he called it, to a tiny apartment on the bad side of town. Duo waited outside for at least ten minutes then knocked on the door. No one answered so he tried the knob. It was open, he walked in. "Yo man you shouldn't leave your door open in thi part of town. You might get yourself killed." He said the last part with a slight grin on his face. He turned and shut the door behind him locking it. "I know why your here." Heero said clamly. "You've been following me all day." He stood up stretching. "How do you. . ." Duo said revelaing his black bat wings.  
"I was told. . ." He began "That one day I would meet Death. That day I would not be afraid. I am a fallen angel, you cannot hurt me right now anymore than what I have already done to myself. I chose to fall." Heero stated sitting back down sorrowfully. "A fallen angel?" Duo asked. "I fell in love with a human. Well, what I thought was a human. Now I know different." He reached out to touch Duo's hand. "I fell from heaven to be with him and I quickly found out that I could only see him from the stars at my place in the sky. He disappeared and I am alone here on earth." He finished.  
Duo sat on the bed nearby. He fumbled with his braid for a few minutes then stood. "I . . . Who is this person?" He asked pondering what this "fallen angel" had said. "Well, Death, it was you." He stated walking over to stand by him. Duo gawked. "It couldn't be me. No one can love Death. Everyone must fear me." He said sitting back down. "Well, I do and I am not afraid." He said brushing the back of his hand over Duo's cheek. "What is you name, Death?" Heero asked. "I am called Duo." He replied moving closer to the angel standing beside him.  
"Duo. . ." Heero repeated to himself. "I've always wanted to know that." He quietly sat next to Duo on the bed. "But why? Why do you love me?" Duo turned and asked eyes searching his soul, searching for an answer to why someone, especially an angel would love death. " . . . I don't know. I just do." Heero said looking back into those soul searching violet eyes he had always wanted to look into.  
Duo flopped back on the bed not knowing what to do._ If I go to the Lord of the Underworld I would surly be stripped of my position, but could this angel hold enough love to will me to stay? Do I want to stay?_ He thought. _Am I supposed to love him?  
_Heero watched Duo laying on the bed. He could see the torment in his eyes. Being an angel he knew everything Duo was thinking. " You don't have to if you don't want to." Heero said laying down beside him. Duo rolled on top of Heero and kissed him. _Finally, I have decided something for myself_[1]. He thought as Heero kissed back feircly. Then he lost all coherent thought and concentrated on the kiss.  
Eventually they had to come up for air. Duo got up off of Heero letting him stand. "Heero, I must go see my Lord to suffer my punishment for loving you instead of killing you." Duo stated walking towards the door. Heero pulled him back into another kiss. Duo wrapped his wings and arms tightly around Heero, not wanting to let go, but he pulled away. "I must go." He said going to leave. "I'll be back, I promise." He said closing the door.  
Heero sat back down. _He will be back, but he won't be death anymore. I was supposed to be killed by now, but he fell in love with me as I did him. Now he has to pay the consequences just like I have, but at least we're together._ He thought falling into a blissful sleep.  
Duo stood before the Dark Lord himself. "Lord, I have not killed Heero Yuy. I have fallen in love with him." He stated looking down at his feet and praying the punishment wouldn't be too hard. "Death, I demote back to human. you are to live on earth, never to age, for all eternity." He said stripping him of his wings and scythe. Tears fell from Duo's eyes on his descent to earth, but they weren't tears of pain or loss. They were tears of happiness and joy for now he could be with Heero.  
He arrived at Heero's apartment, walking in the door he found Heero asleep. Duo closed and locked the door for the second time that night. He walked over to the bed caressing Heero's cheek before climbing in and intertwining their limbs, moving as close as he could to his love and falling asleep.  
  
~*owari*~  
  
[1] assuming that everything he has down up till now was in accordance to what his lord had told him to do  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whatcha think? I can do better. Oh well R/R  
  
~Kisei Megami~  
  
  



End file.
